


My One and Only

by seeking_melody



Series: Meet Me in the Middle [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, im feeling sad and i needed to vent, no beta rip me, sad ending but we all know the actual ending isn't, set in shippuden before these two idiots meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeking_melody/pseuds/seeking_melody
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in the woods near Konoha. It wasn't supposed to be serious, but somehow they end up talking (oh no) of all things. A fun adventure turns serious as the two bare their souls to each other.





	My One and Only

"Welcome back, ya bastard!" Naruto pulled the expressionless man into a one-arm side hug. "Did you miss me? Huh? Huh??" He chattered.

The black-haired teenager was silent, studying Naruto's face intently.

Naruto pouted. "I expected you to say yes, ya know, but whatever. I know what you mean even if you don't say it! Come on, I've got a new place to show you today!!"

He pulled the black-haired teen by the arm away from the forest clearing, into a small trail. Sasuke mildly recognized it as a place Itachi and Shisui used to meet at, before everything fell apart.

He let Naruto pull him along sluggishly. He didn't feel any of the pain his memories were sure to bring him yet, but he knew Naruto would throw some spin into it. He was, after all, the number one surprising ninja.

They stumbled along the path, listening to the river gurgle and animals rustle amongst the bushes. Briefly, both teenagers entertained the idea of them exploring this path together as small children. They would have bickered and challenged each other. Before long, they would have raced through the trail, perhaps running into Itachi and Shisui and demanded the two judge who had won.

The two older versions were quite different. Naruto wasn't challenging him, though he was still quite excitable, and Sasuke was nothing like the innocent child he once was. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of a different path if it hadn't been for the blond dragging him through the thin trail.

"We're almost there! It's a beautiful place, ya know. I know you'll love it." Naruto's voice softened near the end.

"Hn." Sasuke finally responded.

The trees gave way to a small clearing on the top of a cliff, overlooking a river hundreds of feet below. The thunderous roar of a small waterfall was quieted by distance, surely leading in the river below.

Expanses of blue sky stretched above them from horizon to horizon. Birds flew overhead, chirping to one another in their flock. Gusts of wind blew by, billowing their clothes and scattering scents of different plants and tree leaves.

Naruto dropped Sasuke's arm to gesture to their surroundings, all the while grinning. "What do you think? Beautiful, just like I said, right?"

Sasuke's eyes roamed over his surroundings, taking in the natural beauty in all its bright glory.

"Not bad, dobe." He smirked. "It's passable. I didn't think you would be able to find a place like this."

He didn't feel the soul-wrenching pain that usually came with places associated with Itachi. Somehow, being here with Naruto had scabbed the old scars and bring a new perspective. It was no longer a place that brought him anguish and frustration, but a strange calm and refreshing light.

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Just admit it. You love the view, and it's everything I said it is."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Admit it!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, you weren't wrong about the place. I'm glad I came here with you."

"Now was that so hard?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto laughed, his voice echoed and made their surroundings brighter somehow, as if he was pouring life into the area.

"Alright, alright, ya bastard. I see you're in a talkative mood today. So, here's the million ryo question." Naruto settled down and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"What am I to you?"

Sasuke hesitated. How was he supposed to answer such a difficult question?

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You ask me this question all the time, and I've always given you my answer. So give me yours. Tell me what I mean to you."

Sasuke sighed, but he didn't have a reason not to answer. "It's... difficult. You're someone who's important to me, someone I want to match, someone I must surpass, someone I need to defeat, someone I don't want to hurt, someone I must hurt, someone... I can't understand. You're someone who's never given up on me and I want that, but I hate it. You're someone I want to stand beside, but I can't do that. We don't see eye to eye, and I don't want you to ever to see eye to eye with me. I can't bear the thought of you ever turning into someone who gets defeated by his surroundings, or makes choices at the expense of others. I don't want you to change, and I'm tired of you chasing after me, getting _hurt_ because of me. Give me an excuse not to hurt you. I'll take any excuse. Just please, don't get in my way. You ask what you mean to me. I don't know how to put all these feelings, these _emotions_ into words. You're different from everyone else who's ever been in my life, and I guess I can only say, you're my one and only." Sasuke released a shaky breath, long-winded from his speech. There. It was out at long last.

"... Wow." Naruto licked his lips. "I... never expected to hear anything like that from you. I mean- it's great- don't take any of it back, but unexpected."

Naruto scratched his head. "See, I don't think what I feel is anywhere as complicated as that, but you're important to me like no one else. You're my first bond, the first person who's accepted me, and when all's through and done, I want you by my side. All that I do for you," Naruto hesitated. "I'm not sure if I would do that for everyone else. I mean, I don't understand it that much, but you're special. I hurt when I see you in pain and I worry about you all the time. I'm okay with my other friends being far away and stuff. I know they can handle themselves, and I know you can too, but something just doesn't feel right when you're not here. When you're missing from my life, I'm not complete. Does that make sense? I-I've never really tried putting it into words before, but Sasuke. It really, really sucks that you're not here with me. I miss you. Everyone misses you."

Naruto sniffled. "And next time I see you, I'll drag you home for sure. All this revenge business- we'll work through it together. We'll train together and get strong together. We're rivals, ya know! How am I supposed to do that when you leave me behind?"

"Heh." Sasuke put half his face into his hand. "Heh heh ha ha ha hahaha!!"

"You... You're absolutely right. I was a complete fool." He sighed. "What am I doing... None of this is real."

Melancholy black eyes met confused blue ones. "None of this is real." Sasuke repeated. "I can't keep doing this. It's not- it's not right for you or me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto reached for the maniacal boy, but he had already withdrawn.

"Goodbye, Naruto. This dream won't continue this time." Sasuke removed his hand, revealing the mangekyo sharingan as a tear of blood runs down his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to run to him. Inches away from his arm, Naruto's eyes flew wide open as his armed reached for his bedroom ceiling.

"What..." Naruto took in his surroundings. His window curtains hung disorderly on his left and a mess of belongings formed piles to his right.

Naruto sat up, rubbing at his wet eyes. "Another dream..." He muttered, and looked at the sky. "I wonder what kind of dreams you're having, Sasuke."

Underground, Kabuto opened the door to Sasuke's room. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Did you have pleasant dreams? You look happier than usual."

Kabuto placed the traditional Japanese breakfast on a table while Sasuke sat up.

"No. I've made sure of that." Sasuke's cold eyes hardened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
